


Rose Tattoo/玫瑰纹身

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, 海盗AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 半藏误入一个自己不熟悉的世界，这里没有科技和守望先锋，只有茫茫无际的大海和海上寄生虫般的海盗们。在一艘海盗船上，半藏遇见了年轻的麦克雷，但几乎同时，他失望地发现对方并不认识自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 海盗AU 被玩烂了的穿越

太阳花号在皇家海域遭到海盗袭击。此时，半藏正在这艘船上准备前往大城市，需找一丝可以回到自己世界的希望。  
这些海盗砸了船上的大炮，将一些人扔下海，又捆了一些人在甲板上。  
到了最后，只剩下半藏还有反抗余地。他凭着裤筒中的小匕首一路生猛地杀到海盗船甲板上。  
忽然，枪响让所有喧嚣归为寂静，一颗子弹划破空气擦着半藏的脚尖射入甲板，地上参差不齐的创口处冒出缕缕青烟。所有人都停止了动作。  
这枪声半藏到死都不会听错，他猛地转头，尾楼二层站着一个身披红布的男人映入眼帘。  
“杰西？”半藏瞪大了眼睛望着不远处的男人，内心震惊，接着涌出一股狂喜。  
那人一怔，握枪的手抖了一下。  
男人眯着焦糖色的眼睛打量半藏许久，最后吐出一句：“我们见过吗？”  
这话还没说完，弓手身体已经一跃而起。他踏着尾楼的木墙爬上二楼，双手撑在扶手上以左臂为轴，旋扭着整个身子挎跃到尾楼一脚踢在杰西胸口将其踹倒，空余的手抽出一根箭搭在弦上拉紧，泛着寒光的箭头直抵男人的脑袋。  
周围响起船员的惊叫，还夹杂着一两句脏话。  
“这一点都不好笑。”弓手恶狠狠地说道。姿势几乎是骑在对方身上。  
男人指间的弓弦已经绷到了极限，只要他一松手这箭矢就能直接射穿他的脑袋。但半藏充其量只是想吓吓他。  
“喔喔喔！先生淡定，淡定！”杰西真被吓了一跳，他放下枪，躺在地上掌心向外做投降手势，“抱歉，我真的不认识你。”  
杰西看着身上的这个男人。他有一张少见的东方面孔，很迷人，脸部边缘被太阳镀上一层淡淡的光，柔化了棱角和线条。  
见鬼，杰西感到自己的心脏砰砰直跳，还是对着一个男人。  
杰西睁着他真诚的眼睛，模样不像是在撒谎，半藏张了张嘴似是想说什么，却没发出声音，心中的喜悦顿时消散大半。  
他不认识我。  
须臾，弓手面色迷茫地收起箭，身体一垮，刚欲站起，杰西抓住机会，在他收势的瞬间挺身扑了上去。  
半藏闷哼一声，他被扑倒了。  
在无数船员惊悚的目光和抽气声中，两个大男人滚成一团，在甲板上扭打起来。撇去画面，成年人的闷哼、低吼和肉体碰撞的声音真的很容易让人浮想联翩。  
木质甲板被俩人的剧烈动作压得嘎吱作响。渐渐地，周围响起一些声音，水手们绕着俩人半围成圈，吼叫声此起彼伏。他们在给自己的大副打气。  
没过多久，水手把这场搏击变成了赌博，他们大声猜测谁会赢得这场竞技，掏出自己的钱财堆在一处，挥着拳头欢呼叫喊，为每一次的精彩出拳喝彩。  
俩人身上都不同程度地挂了彩，却依旧难分胜负。半藏积累三天的郁愤此时得到了发泄，每一拳都凶猛无比。  
杰西就比较惨了，他吃惊地发现对方像是能预测他的行动，一招一式都能轻松化解，并直击弱点。  
就在杰西觉得自己要输掉的时候。“砰——！”一声响，船长室的大门忽然打开。一只黑乎乎的东西飞出来打断了两个人的搏斗。  
咚咚咚，鞋跟踩在木梯上发出的声音在水手们愈发小声的呼喊中越来越清晰。  
“都他妈在干什么？”一个沙哑低沉的声音响起。  
这声音犹如寒冬里的风雪，从头到脚将人灌个透心凉，声音不大，却能让所有人听得一清二楚。船员们个个噤若寒蝉，下秒一股脑地作鸟兽散。  
赌局被迫结束，几个水手想拿回自己的赌金，便趁船长还没注意到时悄咪咪地伸手去够。还没等指尖碰到金币堆，“哗啦”一下，一只浑身漆黑的大鸟从天而降落在金币上，像是守护自己的财宝一样蓬起身体张开双翅，冲着水手们尖声叫喊将他们赶走。  
水手们尝试几次伸手都招来大鸟的啄咬和怪叫，引得船长往这里看了好几眼。  
禁止赌博是船上明列出来的规矩，这几个水手偷腥被船长逮了个正着，立马心虚，扔下钱脚底抹油一溜烟全跑了，原本有些拥挤的尾楼甲板很快就只剩下三个人。  
杰西和半藏分开，站起，拍拍身上的灰尘，整理凌乱的衣装。  
半藏的发带已经松了，他干脆直接抽下发带披散着头发。男人擦净嘴角的红痕，舌尖在满是血腥的口腔里扫了一圈，然后舔了舔下唇，最后抬眼盯着向他走来的高大男人。  
来者戴着黑色三角帽，肩上披着一件深蓝色的旧长皮衣，下摆破了几个洞；棕色坎肩下亚麻质的白色内衬皱皱巴巴；腰带处挂着刀、匕首和折叠望远镜之类的东西，走起路来叮叮当当。这人跟杰西一样高出半藏小半个头，深色的皮肤加上阴沉的面容和那低哑的嗓音，不是加布里尔•莱耶斯还能是谁。  
“臭小子，你最好跟我解释一下。”莱耶斯的拳头砸在杰西的后脑。  
“啊！”杰西摸着后脑，哀叫道，“我不认识他！”  
半藏眯着眼睛上下打量来者。这个莱耶斯看上去比半藏认识的那个特工年轻很多，阴戾气还没浓到骇人的地步。  
忽然，黑色大鸟从金币堆上飞起，在掠过半藏时发出一声喑哑的叫喊，最终稳稳停在莱耶斯的肩膀上。那是一只体型巨大的乌鸦，漆黑的羽毛泛着蓝紫色金属光泽，就是它最后结束了半藏和杰西的缠斗。巨鸟站在船长的肩膀上，用黑色的喙悉心梳理自己的羽毛。  
“抢一艘船需要多大的动静？嗯？”莱耶斯瞪着自己的大副，眼神似是要下一秒掏枪崩了对方的脑袋，就因为这家伙打扰了自己的休息。  
杰西擤了擤鼻子，擦干鼻血。大副伸出一根还粘着血迹的手指，指着半藏委屈道：“这人是太阳花号上的渡客，打伤好几个水手之后，忽然冲着我来了。真的跟我没关系……”  
莱耶斯这才转头看向半藏，打量他。  
半藏同样盯着莱耶斯。两个人四目相对，半晌也不见谁移开眼睛。  
结果是莱耶斯率先开口：“你认识这家伙？”他指了指杰西。  
半藏点头：“认识。”  
“其实我并不……”杰西话头戛然而止。  
莱耶斯斜瞥一眼满脸“啥玩意儿”表情的杰西，转头对半藏说：“你能把他揍成这样，不错。有兴趣在渡鸦号上当大副吗？”  
半藏挑眉，显然是没意料到对方这么干脆。  
这回，杰西•真•大副•麦克雷被船长的随心所欲惊呆了。他瞪着眼，嘴张得能塞进一颗鹅蛋，满脸的不敢相信。  
大副结结巴巴半天，最后只吐出一个“啥？”  
“闭嘴。”莱耶斯回头道，“你给我惹的麻烦还不少吗？我不在的时候得有个人管管你以防闯祸。”  
半藏看着面前的两个人，他对于这情景真是不能再熟悉了。  
几年前，还在暗影守望的莱耶斯也这么对他伸出过橄榄枝：“加入暗影守望吧，你很有天分。”  
那时半藏拒绝了他，但是这回……  
“好。”男人答应得十分干脆。  
“怎么没有人考虑一下我的感……”遭人无视的大副发出哀嚎，话茬被再次无情打断。  
“就一个小要求。”半藏伸出一根手指。  
“说吧。”莱耶斯双手抱胸。  
“放了这些人。”半藏指着另一艘船上被捆住的太阳花号船员，说道，“船已经是你的了，饶过他们，他们的船长有恩于我。”  
这不是什么难事，莱耶斯答应了。  
———————  
莱耶斯命令船员搜查被劫船只。  
半小时后，半藏被叫去了太阳花号的底层甲板。  
“这是什么？”半藏站在底层甲板的入口旁。他抬手掩住口鼻，脸皱成一团，扑面而来的味道辣得他眼睛模糊。  
类似排泄物的恶臭混着各种难闻气味自下而上冲出，在狭小的船仓中蔓延扩散，熏得尾随水手们都忍不住掩面退后几步。  
半藏的胃在抽搐，他觉得若是自己再待下去很快就要吐出来了。  
“搜查时发现的。你往下仔细看看。”莱耶斯往下指着。底层甲板和中层甲板之间的高度对他来说有些拥挤，他不得不微躬身子。  
半藏强忍恶心往下看了一眼，他被眼前所见惊得倒吸一口气，浓烈的味道灌进气管呛得他咳嗽不止。  
他震惊，后退几步惊恐道：“咳，咳咳！这是……人吗？”  
“如果我没猜错，他们是莫斯人。”莱耶斯说，“那群皇家废物最喜欢把莫斯人当宠物养着。告诉你，这其实是一艘贩卖奴宠的商船，根本不是那船长告诉你的什么货运船。”  
太阳花号的底舱，竟然满满当当塞藏着近百个人。半藏不敢相信眼前的景象，一时无言。  
粪便和尿液遍布舱底，空气的难以流通和糟糕的卫生状态很快让疾病在这些人之间蔓延开来。每天供给的食物和水极少，有些饿昏了头的人直接往嘴里塞身上的衣物和毛发，甚至有人开始生食因疾病死去的同类的尸体。在这样的恶劣环境下，鲜少有人能活着撑到目的地。  
有些莫斯人发现了头顶的动静，他们疯了一般高举满是污渍的双手，嘴里说着别人听不懂但听起来撕心裂肺的话语。这一举动传染到每个还活着的人，他们渴望头顶的一丝光亮，伸出手尽自己所能去接近。  
半藏定住了，他望着下面的人，好像有什么东西梗在嗓子里，半句话都吐不出来。他的脑子里空白一片，直到他出船舱，走上甲板，恶臭味散去。风卷携着咸腥的海水的味道才让半藏的头脑稍微清醒了一点。  
“你救了他们，这些人之后会怎么样？”弓手双手撑着船沿，看着身旁的莱耶斯。  
乌鸦粗哑地叫了一声，忽扇了下翅膀，侧过头去用一边的豆大眼睛看着半藏。  
莱耶斯勾起手指挠挠大鸟的脑袋，他看着半藏说：“这不是你要担心的事情了。”  
“……”半藏不语，他的手指紧紧握着船沿的木头。  
他抬眼，看见在头顶盘旋不散的海鸟忽然向下极速俯冲，在几近海面时收拢翅膀，箭似的扎入水中打出一片雪白翻腾的泡沫，然后叼着一条鱼浮上水面。它甩甩脑袋上的水，最后将鱼囫囵吞掉。

———————  
半藏将自己来时的衣物和武器收好——他暂时不需要它们——然后脱下满是血污的脏衣服换上一套更干净的。  
腕处收紧的灯笼袖白色衬衫外套上一件无袖的浅灰羊皮马甲式外套，腰部再用三指宽的皮带系紧，v字形的领口敞开露出小片胸肌，能隐约看到胸膛的龙纹身；下身则是一条深色的麻质裤子直接塞进长筒靴里。  
这套衣服对于半藏的体形来说稍微有些大了，但不碍事。他打理好自己，又处理了皮外伤口，接着便出了舱。  
此时，太阳几近落入地平线，余晖将天边渲染出大片的红紫色，燃烧云朵绯红如火，组成一幅绚烂壮丽的落日图景。  
东方人靠着船沿欣赏日落，他忽然意识到，三十多年以来他从未在自己的世界完完整整观看过一场昼夜迭代。也许从直布罗陀的瞭望台向海面望去，那里海平线尽头的日升日降同样壮美得令人身心震撼。  
莱耶斯将太阳花号占领后，他把船上的水手捆在一起扔进船舱，叫自己的船员驾船跟在渡鸦号后面，向着远离皇家海港的方向驶去，目的地是一个叫做号角湾的地方。  
半藏正欣赏落日美景，只听耳边忽然响起“嘎”的一声怪叫，弓手闻声扭头，就见他手肘旁卧着一只巴掌大的灰色小鸟，铁灰色的喙又直又尖，身上还只是覆了层雏鸟的绒毛，正歪着小脑袋瞧半藏。  
半藏：“……”  
一人一鸟大眼瞪小眼互相瞅了很久。小灰鸟并不怕他，这小家伙甚至还笨拙地挪挪身子上前啄半藏的衣袖，接着又“嘎”了一声。  
半藏挑起一边眉毛，看着小鸟半晌无语，只觉得它声音虽难听，却十分可爱。男人伸出一根手指顺了顺小灰鸟头顶乱翘的绒毛。  
忽然有人在他耳边打了个响指。半藏回头，发现杰西正站在他身后，嘴里叼着根不知哪儿来的草，脸上还带着不久前打架刮出来的伤口。半藏分神，那小家伙在他的指尖叨了一口，把男人吓一跳。  
杰西和半藏并肩靠在船沿：“小南瓜很喜欢你。”  
“小南瓜？”半藏戳戳小鸟的喙，当作刚刚的警告，偏过头看杰西。  
“我起的。它的父母在船上的一个角落里安了家，我们至今都没有找到在哪里。”杰西耸肩，撇撇嘴，“当时莱耶斯气得把船翻了个遍，说找到一定要炖了吃，但是要找到会隔空闪现的雨鸥非常难，结果一直找到现在，他就干脆不管了。”  
半藏听完，微微一笑，眼睛弯起成一个好看的弧度。  
这只雨鸥雏鸟嘎嘎叫着，摇摇晃晃似是想站起来。半藏怕它一不留神跌到海里，伸手在外侧给它略微挡着。雏鸟连站稳都有些费劲，它头仰着向后退了几小步，然后像喝醉酒似的，身子猛地向一侧倒去，撞进半藏的掌心。  
接着，奇怪的事发生了，这小雏鸟在两双眼睛的注视下忽然“噗”地消失不见。  
半藏眼睁睁看见一个小生命凭空消失在眼前，他微微一愣。  
“它回巢了。”杰西嘴里的草从一边转到另一边，“应该是听到了父母的召唤。”说话的同时，他四指指尖有节奏地敲击着船沿。  
半藏盯着掌心，那里还残留着雏鸟绒毛的细腻触感，他点了点头。  
杰西看着男人，夕阳把半藏的半边脸镀上了金边，这让他想起了不久前两个人打架时，一缕阳光照下来，柔化了男人坚毅的面部线条，给杰西留下了极其深刻的印象。  
他现在还能感受到那时心脏跳动的力度。  
没人说话。异样的沉默忽然开始在两个人之间蔓延开来。  
“听着。”杰西率先打破僵局。  
半藏闻声偏头看向杰西。一些发丝因为他的动作从肩头滑下搭在胸前。  
“不管你认识的那个长得像我还和我同名的家伙对你做了什么，都与我无关。”杰西望向半藏的眼睛，“我向海神发誓我从未见过你。”  
半藏也看着杰西的双眼。那是一双充满活力的眼睛，只是焦糖色的瞳孔里少了一些半藏熟悉的东西。  
这个杰西•杰西相较于半藏所认识的那个更加年轻，三十岁不到的样子，少了些沉稳和成熟，有着年轻人应有的活力和自信。他甚至连胡子都还没长齐，只在两腮处蓄了一层短短的胡须。  
“但是我之后又攻击了你，很抱歉，我并没有恶意。”年轻人挠了挠头，满脸歉意。  
半藏低头不语，他十指紧扣，大拇指互相摆弄着。他知道自己当时过于激动了，这个人根本不认识他。  
半藏在离开家族之后、加入守望先锋之前游历过很多地方，没有靠山没有钱，他睡过桥洞、参加过地下搏击甚至还和流浪汉相处过一段时间，他曾经历过很长一段时间无依无靠的生活，但这都不算什么。  
因意外来到这个地方三天， 半藏体验了三天从未有过的茫然和无措，甚至焦虑到辗转反侧难以入眠。  
半藏所牵挂的，爱人、兄弟、战友一时之间变得遥不可及。他不知道自己还能不能回去，他对自己的未来一无所知。这让他感到无比恐慌。  
杰西的出现曾在他心中燃起一盏灯，现在却又亲手将它扑灭。  
他身旁的男人完完全全属于这个世界，一个自由又随性的海盗，哪怕是名字相同、容貌相同，也和半藏无半点干系。  
心脏被什么东西沉沉地压着，让他难受得喘不过气。  
弓手抬头，杰西还站在一旁等待他的回复。他望着这张年轻的脸，万千话语堵在喉咙里吐不出来。  
杰西只见身边玩弄手指的东方人忽然笑了一声，笑声里带着淡淡的自我嘲讽和无奈。  
“是我太不理智了，道歉的应该是我。抱歉把你认作他，给你带来了困扰。不过，我们现在可以重新认识一下。”杰西听见男人这样说道，“我叫半藏，岛田半藏。”  
“杰西•杰西。”杰西望着半藏略带疏离却不失礼貌的微笑，唇角下意识地扯出一个自认为很完美的笑容作为回应，“欢迎上船。”


	2. 2

莱耶斯船长要求他的二副——半藏并不想当大副，莱耶斯勉为其难让他当了二副，这让杰西松了一大口气——明天之前就要熟悉船规，他让杰西给半藏讲讲。  
“……船上禁止赌博、禁止私下里斗殴、禁止偷窃……我想想，还有时刻保持武器清洁，记住不要随意招惹欧珀。”杰西正掰着手指数船规，说到这里他忽然正色，身体不自觉地打了个寒战。  
“欧珀？那只渡鸦？”半藏忽然想起那只渡鸦漂亮的金属色羽毛。  
“对。千万别惹她。”大副背手靠在唇边，压低声音凑到半藏耳旁，好像生怕被船长的渡鸦听见一样，“不然，她每天早上都会往你的靴子里拉屎，要么就扔她私藏的臭鱼招来一堆烦人的苍蝇。”  
东方人挑了挑眉毛。  
“目前我想到的规矩就这么多，之后涉及到的我会再补充。”杰西一挥手，“走吧，去吃饭。”  
天色此时已经接近全黑，昏黄的灯光堪堪透过窗户洒下一小片暖色。  
半藏和杰西两个人下到甲板下一层，晚饭已经开始了。食物是面包夹腌肉、一碟干豌豆和一杯朗姆酒，半藏眼睛略略扫了一圈，每个人面前的东西都是如此，就连船长也不例外。  
“这些吃的跟那些有钱的商船、皇家船只比确实差劲了很多。”杰西坐在半藏旁边，他拿起面包在桌沿磕了磕，发出石头似的响声，“等把那些太阳花号上的战利品卖掉之后，拿到钱就能上岸好好享受这一阵了。”  
“那船上还有其他东西？”半藏戳着那碟豆子，捏起一个扔进嘴里嚼得嘎吱响。  
“五桶鲸油，十来把火枪，两桶火药，还有一堆乱七八糟的稀奇玩意儿，这些加起来能买不少钱。”杰西嘴里塞着腌肉，腮帮略滑稽地鼓起，说话都含混不清。  
他一边咀嚼一边费劲地跟那团坚硬的面包做斗争，试图将它掰成小块，泡在酒里。  
半藏挑眉，对他的动作感到不解。  
同样的莱耶斯船长也不能理解大副的做法。  
船长路过杰西身边，瞥见他的动作后停下脚步，眉头皱紧：“该死的，你他妈能不能别再糟蹋这些酒了？”他深吸一口气，插起腰。  
“这东西能促进我的消化。”杰西在两个人的注视下抿了一口表面浮着面包渣的朗姆酒，“而且味道好极了。”  
喝完，他挑起眉毛，舒展五官，做出一副享受的夸张表情。  
莱耶斯翻了个白眼，扔下一句“胡说八道”就离开了。  
坐在他旁边的半藏低声笑了。  
“你可以试试，真的很不错，”杰西转头看半藏，他举着酒杯，说话的模样认真极了。  
半藏收了笑声，抬手表示他下次会试试，之后便转回身子埋头自己面前的食物。  
晚饭内容虽人不尽人意，但吃得还算愉快。  
有些水手虽然心里不满这从天而降的奇怪人物成了自己的二副，但表面上客客气气。  
而另外一些家伙是真的想和半藏套近乎，很快和他搭上了话，从天南海北聊到船上轶事。酒足饭饱后，弓手莫名其妙地知道了不少船员的外号和他们的糗事。其中包括大副杰西和水手们打赌拔了一根欧珀的羽毛，被记仇的渡鸦从船头一路狼狈地啄到了船尾，最后还被莱耶斯惩罚清理甲板一整天。  
坐在半藏身旁外号叫“铁皮”的魁梧大汉压着声音给半藏讲述杰西的这个惊天糗事，他的每一句话都能在弓手脑中形成一幅生动的画面，这让一向不苟言笑的半藏都忍不住掩面失笑。  
而专心吃饭的大副并不知到发生了什么，他只是偶尔被半藏控制不住的笑声吸引转头，看见半藏侧过头没事似的冲他摆了摆手才莫名其妙地扭回去。  
饭后是水手们整理擦拭武器的时间，莱耶斯希望所有人时刻保持武器的清洁以应付突如其来的情况。半藏清点完箭矢，上紧了弦，便又把武器放回原处。  
在此之前船长曾数次细细打量半藏做工精巧的武器。莱耶斯皱着眉细细探究的模样差点让半藏误以为他看上了自己的爱弓。  
莱耶斯对这把精致的复合弓表现出了相当大的兴趣，他对半藏的武器给予了非常高的评价，但接着他话锋一转指出弓箭并不适合海战，论射程和杀伤力都比不过火炮，于是他很想给东方人配一把马刀。  
“我相信你的射击技术跟你的近身搏斗一样棒，甚至更好，不过我认为这十三个宝贝比你的弓箭更有效率。”莱耶斯靠着船舱内壁，伸手拍拍身旁擦得锃亮发光的大炮炮身，半垂脑袋观察半藏的表情。  
半藏没说话，心里庆幸自己的大宝贝没被充公。  
东方人握着刀随意耍了几下就把它还给了船长。他觉得自己并不适合这个。  
莱耶斯听罢翻了个白眼，心里抱怨这人怎么这么多事。  
与此同时，半藏心想，这个莱耶斯怎么这么多事。  
“那就拿着这个吧。”船长收回刀，往半藏的怀里扔了支短刀，也不管弓手满不满意头也不回地离开了。  
半藏挑眉，目送性格怪异的船长离开。确定脚步声逐渐远离后，他才捏着这小东西细细打量起来。  
短刀模样精巧，反手握柄时臂长的刀背可完美贴合肌肉，长度和重量都十分适合近战突刺。  
男人竖执短刀，用拇指肚刮蹭刀刃测试它的锋利程度。  
他一路往下观察，在刃的最底端发现了一个很小的豁口，这种细微的瑕疵并不影响使用。但力求完美的半藏还是觉得轻微难受。  
它在半藏的指缝间灵活旋转，被打磨得光滑的刀刃反着寒光，转动时能看到刀尖在空气中留下的一抹亮色残影。  
这是一把趁手的护身武器。  
能找到一把合手的武器非常难得，对的刀配合适的人，这样才能在战斗中发挥最大实力。  
弓手意外地中意这把短刀，以至于到现在他还在细细打量观察。  
这刀算不上新，柄上的羊皮都已经泛黄脱落露出里面的木芯；刀柄底部嵌着一颗食指肚大小的打磨不规则的红色宝石；印着灰色暗纹的短鞘外面被人用尖锐物体刻上了一些东西，好像是字。  
这把刀可能原本并不属于莱耶斯，也许是从他杀掉的哪个倒霉蛋怀里抢过来的。  
半藏尝试着去读那两个字，据此以了解它的原本的主人。  
刻这字的人可能用非惯用手干的活，线条扭曲如拼命挣扎的蚯蚓。  
三秒后，半藏放弃了。  
他从没见过如此难看又难读的字，不值得他像个老太太一样凑近使劲瞅。  
天色不早，男人将它贴身收好，准备回舱休息。  
楼梯上，他与一个在中层甲板干活的水手擦肩而过。对方只是在匆忙之中瞥了他一眼，下一刻他却像是被震惊到了似的猛地顿住了身体。  
那人在半藏即将消失在拐角的时候叫住了他。  
“天啊，先生，是你！”水手欣喜不已，转身力度大了些，一些用来清理地板的脏水不受控制地从他手上的桶中溢出。  
半藏停下，转头发出一声疑惑：“嗯？”  
“是你，你帮我从抢劫犯手里夺回了我的钱包，你不记得了吗？”那水手看上去有些激动，“当然不是在这里，是我还没来到这鬼地方之前。你一招就制服了那个歹徒，真是帮了我的大忙！”  
“呃，对不起，我并未见过你。”半藏看着面前立在楼梯上端高他一截的男人，脑中搜刮着与他重合的面容，“是不是你认错……”  
“不不不，不可能。”男人猛烈摇头，“我不可能记错。那小偷抢了我的钱包从你身边路过，你当时出脚把他绊倒后一拳揍在了他的脸上，就像这样！小偷倒地之后还想爬起来跑，你一个超级炫酷的回旋踢就把他踢晕了！”  
这人非常激动，一边说着手脚一边在空气里比划。桶从他手中脱出，脏水划出一道圆滑的曲线泼洒在地板上，铁皮桶砸在地上发出一声巨响，一大桶的水很快就流到了舱室各个角落。  
要不是半藏躲得快，这桶就得扣他脑袋上  
“杰瑞！”舱里传来一声暴喝，声音之大震得人双耳发麻。只见一名水手抱着一箱食物站在不远处怒视始作俑者，他脚下还有一箱吃的，箱子外面已经被水浸透了。  
“你他妈这是打扫卫生还是在下毒？”  
“啊……不好意思……”杰瑞缩了缩脑袋，抱歉一笑。  
在那人的抱怨声中，杰瑞忙不迭地收拾着一地混乱。半藏叹了一口气跟他一起打扫了水渍。  
半藏再三强调自己真不认识他的时候，杰瑞才放弃般垂下了脑袋。  
“唉没事。”他嘴上这么说，眼睛里却是难掩的失落，“现在也算认识了。我知道你很厉害，所以能不能教我一些东西？这船上可能就我不会打架了，我可不想死。”  
半藏沉默了一会，虽然他也搞不懂为什么莱耶斯会招揽不会战斗的船员。这个名叫杰瑞的年轻人才二十岁出头的模样，在半藏眼里就是个半大小子，而半藏从来学不会拒绝这样的人的要求。  
年轻人激动地欢呼了一声，地上没打扫干净的水溅起又把他裤子搞湿了。

渡鸦号在海上航行了四天，这四天里，半藏觉得自己越发难受。  
加上在太阳花号上呆的三天时间，满打满算他已经在海上生活一个星期了。他原本以为自己的轻微晕船会随着时间的推移而逐渐减弱，却没想到因为受长时间船身的摇晃而越发严重起来。  
半藏并没有表现得很明显，只是脸色白得吓人，嘴唇泛着不健康的灰色。  
一天晚上，半藏躺在床上闭着眼睛试图早早入睡以此缓解难受。  
他满脑子想着守望先锋、智械还有花村，想得越多，意识反而越发清晰。  
忽然，他的耳朵捕捉到了一声响动，警惕性极高的半藏下意识睁眼起身。  
然后他看见杰西手里抱着一袋东西，正蹑手蹑脚试图靠近自己的床。  
大副不擅长潜行，搞出的动静落在半藏耳朵里就如同敲锣打鼓地宣示着“我来啦快来抓我”。  
两人尴尬对视几秒。杰西被半藏抓包后索性放开小碎步，走到男人床前站住，把怀里的东西往床上一放。  
还未等半藏发问，大副就自顾自说了起来：“你晕船的吧岛田。”  
半藏望着他挑起一边眉毛，没说话。  
“我能看出来你这几天状态并不好，所以带了点药，只是没想到你休息得这么早，怕吵醒你。”  
“不用你操心，这是我自己的事。”半藏逼自己表现得寻常一些。他望着隔一层被子压在腿上的药，生出一种自己是名重症病人正在被亲朋好友携花问候的错觉，“不过还是谢谢你的好心了。”  
“小事。作为船上的第二指挥，我比较希望在莱耶斯那家伙出了什么事情之后船员们能够服从我的安排。”杰西挠挠头，耸肩。  
“哦，所以你选择用这种方式……”半藏在想一个合适的词来形容，“拉拢人心？”好像并不准确。  
杰西眉头一皱，显然他并不赞同这个说法。  
“呃，不，不是。我更偏向于把它理解为关心同伴。”杰西再次耸肩，“比起这种献殷勤，海盗们更喜欢实打实的金币，那群家伙可是除了钱和女人什么都不认，嗯……这个涂在太阳穴上。”他指着半藏从袋里拿出的一个小瓶子补充说。  
“你跟着莱耶斯很久了？”半藏捏着小瓶子晃了晃，忽地抬头看着杰西，转移了话题。  
杰西一愣，随即点头。  
他说：“好几年了。”  
他见半藏望着自己不语，便自顾自说了下去：“我十九岁时揍了一个偷鸡的小屁孩，被他有点权力的父亲按了个偷窃罪扔进监狱。当时莱耶斯就关在我隔壁，那是我第一次见到活的海盗。之后不久，他被手下解救出来，他站在我的牢房前问我‘加入我们还是在监狱里等死’。我这么惜命当然选择了前者，然后我才发现，海盗生活和我想象中的……有点不同。”  
“你后悔吗？”  
“当然不后悔。”杰西笑，“没有人会甘心在一个无名的小渔村里碌碌无为一辈子，最后默默死去。”  
杰西边说边看着半藏。  
东方人正认真倾听他讲话，男人半长的黑色发丝披散在肩上，凛冽的气质一下子柔化很多，看不出半点锋利的模样。  
“配合着这些东西，你很快就能好了。”杰西指指袋子。  
“谢谢。”半藏再次道谢。  
“不早了。你好好休息吧。”说完，杰西转身，脚步匆匆地离开，终止了这场略带尴尬的聊天。  
不知是心里原因还是怎地，半藏在觉得和杰西聊了一会后，不但头疼加剧，胸口也开始难受起来。  
男人将药收好，轻叹一口气躺回床上，闭上双眼逼着自己放空大脑才勉强睡去。  
幸好，一夜无梦。  
而杰西就没那么好运了，男人在床上翻来覆去数了三百来只羊才睡着。  
入睡后他又陷入一场奇怪的梦境，搞得他在床上翻来覆去一整晚没有安分。  
他梦见自己身处另一个世界，服务于一个组织，手里握着维和者——当然爱枪在梦里的样子有些不同——去拯救世界。  
在他身旁，始终站着一个人，他们牵着手，关系不言而喻。  
无论杰西多么努力地辨认身旁人的容貌，始终是一片雾样。那人说话时听不见声音，只勉强能看到嘴在张张合合。身型模糊到连性别都无法分清。  
下一秒，画面一转，失重感骤增，杰西持续地下落，那人也在他下方仰面坠落着，目标是平静无奇的海面。  
大副伸长手臂，冲对方大喊着“抓住我”，刮起的风灌进嘴里将他声音吹得稀散。那人还未做出一点反应就直直坠入水中，杰西紧随其后。  
重物入水翻腾起巨大的气泡，令眼前的景象模糊成白花花的一片。杰西想去抓住那人，他却眼睁睁看着自己的手指穿过了那人逐渐透明的身体。  
对方身体越发透明，他张嘴说着什么但杰西听不到。那人抚上大副脸颊，杰西抬手轻轻覆上那只手，掌心柔软的触感渐渐消失，连同眼前的人一起，化成泡泡。  
杰西两臂一搂，只拥住了无数气泡。  
第二天，一向早起的杰西难得睡过了。莱耶斯早上巡查时发现船员们今早都没看见大副，于是派了个人去他。  
大副睁眼盯着舱顶愣了几秒，忽然像上了发条似的蹭地一下从床上立起，吓得那船员差点掀翻椅子。  
“嗬。”船员撇嘴，看着大副睡的一头乱毛，问了一句，“做梦了？”  
“嗯…”杰西边点头边打着呵欠，他一觉醒来只觉得头昏脑胀。  
“梦见什么了？这么不愿醒，美女还是黄金？”  
大副挠挠自己乱糟糟的头发，陷入回想。  
有关梦的记忆在杰西睁眼的一瞬间全部得消失无踪，任凭他绞尽脑汁就是想不出一点细节来。  
“我不知道。”杰西叹气，他摇了摇头。  
———————  
莱耶斯答应半藏不杀太阳花号上的任何人。  
一天后，由于俘虏太吵，不但占地还会对路过的水手进行挑衅和人身攻击，引起了诸多船员的不满。  
反应的人中，有捋起袖子想宰人的：“船长只要你点个头，我绝对不会让他们死的太痛苦。”  
有拿着手帕嘤嘤嘤的：“他们居然骂我的妈妈，呜呜呜，他们怎么能骂一个母亲……”  
还有气得跳脚爆粗的：“操他妈的这群没礼貌的杂种……”  
船长垂头：“……”扶额叹息。  
莱耶斯船长被蜂拥来投诉的船员们搞得头昏脑胀。他们喷出来的口水都能糊满整个桌面。事后他叫过半藏，与二副说明了船员的抱怨和气愤：“你说吧，我该怎么办？”  
半藏：“……”  
短暂的讨论后，半藏同意找个无人海岛把他们扔在那里，也算仁至义尽了。  
巧得很，他们没行驶多久就找到了合适的地方——一个约五平方公里、植被覆盖面积不到一半的小火山岛。  
两艘小舟自大船上放下，船上乘着俘虏、大副和若干的水手徐徐向海岛驶去。  
“再多说一句话，我就把你的小兄弟剪切了喂鲨鱼。”水手长瞪着之前骂得最欢的俘虏，执起一把小刀抵在他的胯间，面无表情地说。  
俘虏没敢说话，忽觉得胯下一凉。  
上了岸，十来个俘虏塞住嘴捆得严严实实在沙滩上排排坐好。大副放了一把火绳手枪、一袋水和一点点食物在相距他们十米的地方，火药只够发射两次子弹。  
这和流放一个海盗的做法差不多：一个鸟不拉屎的秃岛，一点食物和水，一把枪和一颗子弹。不过和传统做法相比，莱耶斯对这些俘虏的待遇好到说是度假都不为过。  
“别动！”一个水手板着脸给俘虏绑绳子，他看上去心情郁闷，嘴巴却一刻都停不下来，“船长是不是受刺激了，我觉得他从珊瑚群岛回来之后精神就不太正常，他是不是还在想……”  
“管住你的嘴，别瞎逼逼。”杰西叼着根草走到水手身后，一巴掌扇在他的后脑勺上，止住了他的话头，“弄完就走，快点。”  
大副顶着俩黑眼圈监督他们干活，整个人看上去状态不佳。  
“哎！”水手撇撇嘴不敢再说话，忙不迭地搞着手头的工作。  
十分钟后，任务完成，杰西吐掉嘴里已经嚼烂的叶子，带着几名水手正要搭小舟回到船上。大副忽地听到身后不远处响起连续清脆的“咔嚓滋滋”声。  
那是枪机扣下后点燃火绳的声音。  
大副察觉到异样，他猛地回头。霎那间只听得“砰”一声响，尖叫骂声四起，十几个俘虏中的一个应声仰面倒地。  
那人身体抽搐几下，死了。  
死者额头上出现了一个血糊糊的洞，深色的血液混合着白色的脑浆从他身下向四周缓缓蔓延成一片，又很快被沙子吸收。那人双目圆睁嘴唇微张，还未表现出惊恐之状就被人一枪打穿了脑袋。  
“操。”杰西咬牙暗骂一声，他抬首向远处望去。原本躺在沙子上的枪此时正被一个人握在手里装填着第二份火药。  
“先找掩护！”说完，他眼睛环视一圈，发现没有任何俘虏挣脱。  
开枪者衣服破旧且肮脏不堪，连鞋都丢了一只，他估计已经在岛上呆了很长一段时间。  
“是谁！”杰西喊完这话，对方已经举平手臂准备开第二枪。  
“砰！”一声枪响，飞速穿梭的子弹擦过杰西的左臂，留下一道血痕。  
杰西捂着手臂，低头看着指缝间渗出的血迹咬牙骂了一声操。该死，他的枪现在还在船上做保养。  
火药用完了，那人把枪一扔，抓起地上的食物和水转身狂奔离去。


	3. Chapter 3

渡鸦号抛锚在海岛不远处的深水海域。在等岛上的同伴搞定一切的过程中，船上的大家可算有了半时清闲。  
半藏正在甲板上教杰瑞使用马刀。男人两袖挽至肘关节，露出小臂坚实鼓胀的肌肉和半截青色的纹身。半藏单手执刀，与杰瑞手中的马刀锋刃相碰，两刀轻撞发出脆响。  
两个人的动作静止在交锋时刻，如同暂停了一场决斗。周围零零散散闲着无事的船员立在不远处抱臂围观，时不时垂头低语几句。  
“保持。身体沉下去，目视前方。”半藏说着，收剑起身，绕着杰瑞调整他的姿势，屈膝、压肩、沉肘。  
杰瑞身体素质并不优秀，长时间维持同一姿势让他现在整个身体僵硬得像块大石头：“我的…腿……”  
“坚持，你的敌人可不会……”半藏用刀面提高杰瑞持刀的手臂，他的话还没说完，就见眼前的男孩哀嚎一声，整个人“扑通”地瘫坐在地。马刀被他抛弃在甲板上发出一声巨响。  
半藏：“……”  
周围传来不少人的嗤笑嘲讽。杰瑞只是抬头瞪了那些人一眼，皱着鼻子喷了一口气，便低头抱着自己的腿又揉又锤。  
二副无奈叹气，张了张嘴刚想说什么，忽地听见一声枪响从岛上传来。  
忽生异常。甲板上的所有人都哗啦啦挤向船边，伸长了脖子望着海岛，企图从同伴化身成的小点里看出点儿什么名堂来。  
“今天就先到这儿吧。”半藏面色一沉，眼睛扫过黑压压的一排后脑勺，微微偏头对杰瑞说的。  
杰瑞眼睛一亮，发出小声的欢呼。他捡起马刀作为支点晃晃悠悠站起来，用刀尖杵着地板一蹭一蹭离开了，活像个小瘸子。半藏看着他那副可怜兮兮的模样直皱眉头。我训得狠了？  
“岛田。”莱耶斯的声音从身后由远及近，伴随着乌鸦糙哑的叫喊。  
半藏没打招呼，直接问到：“你也听见了？”  
此时，又是一声枪响。  
“嗯。”莱耶斯点头，上前几步。  
水手们见船长到来，自动让开了一个空位。观望队伍向两边挤人，排尾有几个人被踩了脚，嗷地叫出声。  
欧珀从船长肩膀飞下立在船沿上，她拍了拍翅膀歪头瞧着一旁的水手，那水手立刻充满敬意地后退了几步。  
莱耶斯取下腰间的折叠望远镜，咔嚓展开，镜筒对着一只眼睛认真查看岛上的状况。  
“他们遇上了点小麻烦。”莱耶斯眯着一边的眼睛，“那岛上有人，他跑进树丛里了。”  
“岛田，我要你带一部分人去支援杰西，把那个家伙抓到。”船长说着，收起望远镜。  
半藏点头。  
“顺便把那崽子的枪也带上。在汤姆那里。”  
“是。（Aye）”

半藏去中层甲板的隔间那里取了杰西的枪，老汤姆一般在那里工作。  
老汤姆的双手沟壑纵横老茧密布，十根手指打理起武器来却灵活又细致，一把老枪被保养得如同崭新。匠人话不多，双手将武器奉上，随即坐回去默默修理起破损的炮筒来。  
“谢谢。”  
老汤姆哼唧一声，算是应了。  
半藏边走边垂眼观察自己手上的枪。不出所料，这位大副的爱枪也叫维和者。与东方人熟悉的左轮不同，这是一把细长的燧发枪，击锤被做成了一只眯着眼的铜色小兽口叼燧石的模样，锻铁的枪筒两侧贴嵌胡桃木，拿起来沉甸甸的。  
零件的缝隙处还有未擦干净的润滑油，半藏用手把那里抹净后就将维和者塞进了腰带。  
二副点了三个人同他一起登岛，一行四人坐上小舟尽可能快地向岛的方向划去。  
现下天气极好，清澈碧蓝的海水映着群鱼在珊瑚间游窜的身形，白云的倒影被海波击得破碎不堪星星点点洒在水面。海风几近温和地抚过面庞，轻柔如同羞涩还迎的少女。若是半藏有半时的空闲，他会十分乐意在这里待上一阵欣赏海景。  
随着小舟和海岛之间的距离渐渐缩短，岸上几个人的身型轮廓愈发清晰。男人眯着眼睛搜寻那个熟悉的红色身影，却并无结果。  
忽然，半藏只听得耳边爆发出一声中气十足的大喊。  
“穆勒根！”  
这一声喊在东方人耳边犹如凭空炸雷，震得脑子嗡嗡直响，小船也抖三抖。  
那人身高马大气量足，嗓音也糙哑粗重，整个船的人都被他一声吼吓了一跳。  
二副身体一顿，接着便感到头皮发麻寒毛直竖，捏着船沿的手指节都泛了白。后面那个划船的水手则直接吓得船桨脱手。  
半藏：“……”他伸出小指掏了掏耳朵。  
“沃森！”小舟上有人发出抱怨的声音，“你他妈控制一下你的音量！”  
被称为沃森的壮水手揉了揉鼻子，他有点不好意思，小声道了个歉，乖乖坐好。此时，岸上的几个人听见声响转过身，朝他们挥了挥胳膊。  
船停在了海岛不远处，被几人拖上了岸。  
先前那个绑俘虏的水手上前来，一拳捶在沃森的肩上，两个人低声交流了几句话。  
半藏瞥了眼沙滩上坐着挤成一团的俘虏，皱起眉头。他走到不远处横躺在地的人身旁，蹲下观察了一会，果不其然死透了。  
“杰西在哪儿？”他站起来，问到。  
有人指了指前方的树林，说他跑进去追人了。  
“把俘虏绑紧，留一个人看着他们，剩下的跟我走。”半藏说。  
一个俘虏见了半藏忽然挣扎起来，他在男人脚边啐了口痰，恶狠狠地骂了声“叛徒”。半藏移开脚，面无表情地瞥了眼那人。那张带着伤疤的脸他隐约有印象，两个人曾打过照面，仅仅如此。  
半藏没理他，带着人进了林子。不知名的鸟儿挂在树上喳喳叫着，它们在注意到地面上陌生的动静后惊叫着飞走了。阳光被交错的树叶切割得粉碎，洒在人们身上。  
杰西留下的踪迹很容易追踪，二副循着痕迹很快就找到了他。找到他时，这家伙正对着一棵五英尺粗的大树叉腰，仰着脑袋不知道在看什么。  
大副对身后窸窸窣窣的声音产生一瞬间的警觉，一回身见是半藏等人，便放下心来。  
“他爬上去了。”大副转回身，抬手指着大树中段的一根横枝，那里有个灰色的人影，“看见了吗？”  
“嗯。”半藏走到与他并肩处，狙击手的视力一下就锁定了那人的位置，他点了点头。  
杰西高声呼喊：“下来伙计！我们不会拿你怎么办的！”说完这话，他回头压着声音问手下们：“你们有谁会爬树？”  
众人摇头。  
那人听完，手脚像树懒一样圈着树枝，脑袋一偏冲着下方大家口音浓重地喊到：“你有本事上来啊！”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈就知道你们没辙，赶紧滚！”说完，那人掏翻起刚抢来的食品袋，却失望的发现里面只有一小块干酪，他把干酪扔进嘴里又满是气愤的低声骂了句什么，  
“差点忘了。”站在一旁的半藏忽然开口，“你的宝贝。”语毕，他从腰间抽出了维和者递给杰西。  
杰西眼睛一亮，愉快地吹了声口哨，“谢了。”他接过枪，快速翻转检查了一下，满意地点点头，“就像新的一样，棒极了。”  
半藏没说话，回应了一个稍纵即逝的笑容。  
年轻的大副勾起唇角，他抬头，一手半罩在嘴边，对着树上人喊到：“给你最后一次机会！”枪口直直对着那人。  
“我们老大可没说一定要带活人回去，更别说你还打死一个我的俘虏，这笔帐咱们得好好算算。”  
刚说完，杰西手故意一抖，扳机扣下，一颗子弹从冒着火星的枪口飞射而出，击碎了那人手边的小半块树枝，木屑飞溅。  
杰西佯装受到惊吓，他后退几步，“哦！抱歉…有些太好用了。没事，我会习惯的……”他挠着脑袋，用夸张的语气道歉。  
明眼人都知道他是故意的。  
“操！”子弹击中枝干，树上人瞬间吓得缩成一团。他清楚，若再不妥协，下次子弹射穿的就是他的脑袋。  
那人歪头悄悄观察了一眼，见拿枪的男人枪口还冲着自己，忙不迭投降，“嘿嘿伙计，悠着点，我下去，下去还不行吗！”  
大副微微一笑，吹掉枪口的轻烟，轻飘飘说了句：“早这样不就完了。”  
那人爬下了树，被水手们围上来五花大绑。  
“你是海盗？”半藏从这人破烂又不羁的衣装和皮肤上乱七八糟的纹身得出结论。  
“显而易见。”还没等那人回答，杰西接话。他忽然嘴里凭空出现了一根树枝，被他嚼得一晃一晃。  
这人没说话，默默垂着肩膀。他瘦得像一根木杆，两颊深陷眼袋乌黑，衣服脏得看不清原本的颜色，身上散发着一种难以忍受的酸臭味。半藏默默远离了几步，他敢肯定，这人头发里一定爬满成群的虱子。  
男人被带回了沙滩，他盘坐在被太阳烘晒得温暖的沙子上，不远处捆成一团的几个俘虏直勾勾盯着他，眼中冒火。  
男人看上去饿了很久，一身衣服被皮包骨撑得空荡荡。  
他啃了口二副递给他的苹果，白色的果肉上留下几道渗着血的牙印。半藏注意到，男人握着水果的手皮肤下呈现出一块块青紫色的淤血——很明显的营养不良和坏血病症状。  
即使牙龈出血疼得他嘶嘶抽气，男人还是一口一口啃完了整个苹果，连果核都没剩下，意犹未尽地舔着手指上残留的汁液。  
“名字？”杰西双手抱胸，他问。  
那人没抬头：“布伦达•斯特林。”  
“你以前是哪艘船上的？”  
“孔雀石号。”男人用舌头顶了顶自己松动的门牙，含糊回应。  
“嗯？你是‘花裤衩’杜威的手下？”杰西另一边的眉毛也挑了起来。  
布伦达应答：“嗯哼……嗷！”他悄咪咪伸手企图从袋子里再拿一颗苹果，被旁边插腰的穆勒根一脚踢开了。  
半藏问：“他是谁？”  
“一个莱耶斯不怎么喜欢的家伙。”大副冷哼一声，“你被流放的原因？”  
布伦达甩手，又撇了撇嘴：“偷窃。一张地图和一本日志。”  
“哇喔，亨利•杜威可真是仁慈。”杰西打量着身后的大片树林，嘴里发出啧啧的声音，“他可能是送你来度假的。”  
对方翻了个白眼：“随你怎么想。”  
“正巧，我们也带了几个人来度假。”大副伸出拇指向身侧指了指那坨俘虏，“可是你毁了这次的完美旅行，怎么办？”说完，两手一摊。  
布伦达还装作思考了一会才道：“这里我很熟，我可以给他们做个免费向导。”  
“……”  
拿不准该如何处置这个人，众人往船上发了信号，没一会，莱耶斯就乘着小舟登岛。  
披着深蓝色长外套的船长渐渐走近。  
“喔！”布伦达满是血丝的眼睛瞪大些许，整个身体抖了几下。直到莱耶斯的影子将他整个笼罩在阴影之中，布伦达激动地喊道：“是你！‘母鸡’加布里尔•莱耶斯！”  
半藏：“……”  
杰西：“……”  
瞬间，所有人都无语了。  
不远处，一位正在喝水的船员听完这话“噗”地一声喷了满地，他扶着最近的同伴肩膀猛烈咳嗽起来。  
几秒沉寂过后，年轻的大副忽然扑哧一下爆笑出声，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈母鸡！是谁这么有才华我的天啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哎哟！”他被船长一巴掌抽在了后脑勺，这才止住了声。  
莱耶斯面无表情的俯视着布伦达，嘴角却不受控制地抽动着。而站在他肩上的欧珀则是听完这话全身的黑色羽毛炸起来，像一只气鼓鼓的球。  
半藏从她豆大的眼睛中看到了浓浓的杀气。  
“了结他。”莱耶斯扔下一句话转身就走，话尾刚落，渡鸦尖叫着冲了下去，对着布伦达的脸展开了暴风骤雨般的疯狂攻击。嚎叫声中，铁黑的尖喙啄得他鲜血流了满脸。  
“你要知道，有一位小姐比我还厌恶这破称号。”船长若有所指地瞟了眼他的大副。  
他说得云淡风轻，而旁边地上的男人则哀嚎得犹如鬼鸣，强烈的对比震撼着所有人的内心。  
杰西见状面色一白，默默移到半藏身后，悄声说了一句：“好吧，我已经把这名字拉进黑名单了，真是一点都不好笑……我的天啊，他的眼睛都快被啄破了……”  
刚才那个喷水的船员此时也是满脸菜色的躲在同伴身后，估计他正在脑中模拟被啄的人是他自己时该是什么情景。  
半藏偏过头来瞧了瞧大副，他瑟缩的模样活像个做错事后躲起来的大男孩。  
东方人无奈地摇摇头，笑了。  
欧珀当然没有啄死布伦达，莱耶斯及时制止了她。  
此时此刻，布伦达就像是被人用一盆猪血浇了满头，而每个人都知道这幅糟糕透顶的样子是他一张嘴换回来的。  
在场所有人自此坚定信念，永远不去招惹船长的渡鸦。  
“告诉我。”莱耶斯在布伦达面前蹲下，一把揪住他的前襟，“你之前是亨利•杜威家伙的手下？”  
“是…是的。”布伦达虚弱地回到。他现在连睁开眼睛都做不到，眼皮上伤口流出的血糊满了视线。  
“流放原因是…哈，偷窃，地图和日志对吧？”  
布伦达点头。  
莱耶斯问：“你还记得是谁的日志吗？如果答案令我满意，我可以考虑放你一条生路，否则……”他冷哼，布伦达身体狠狠地抖了几下。  
过了会，男人才结巴道：“好像是，是一本军官的日志，封面上有皇家海军的标、标志。里面的内容大部分已经被海水冲得模糊不清，我只记得最后的记录时间是十几年前。都是凯尔那家伙，骗我说日志里有记录皇家运宝船的沉船位置，我才冒险把它偷出来，谁知道……”  
“我他妈没问内容！你还记得日志的主人是谁吗？名字你还记得吗？”  
“日志上没没有名字！只有一个蓝色的标志……是鹰，鹰的标志！”  
布伦达感到呼吸困难，他快被冲动的船长揪着衣襟拉离地面了。听完这话，莱耶斯呆立在原地，怔愣半晌后他松开攥着布料的手，满头鲜血的可怜男人哗一下又趴回了地上。  
“现在日志在哪里？”  
“咳咳，卖给了号角湾的一个酒水商人……”  
莱耶斯深呼吸几次，情绪算是平复下来，“算你走运小子。”  
“你打算拿他怎么办？”半藏在一旁问。  
船长上下打量着布伦达，挥了挥手，淡淡道：“扔在这里。”  
紧接着他又补充了一句：“太阳花号拖上海滩，凿漏船底把那群人放出来，剩下就不归我管了。”  
“棒极了。”杰西从半藏身后站出来，拍了拍手，“你们听见船长说的话了，快去干活！”  
船员们四下开始着手准备工作，几个人乘着来时的小船向太阳花号驶去，余下的人原地待命。  
“大副你留在这。”船长道。  
“什么？”  
“监督干活，别再出什么乱七八糟的幺蛾子了。”  
“呃，可是，我……”  
这时，船长肩上的黑色大鸟转过脑袋，冲杰西发出难听的叫声。她的羽毛依旧炸着，看上去还没消气。  
“是！”大副识时务的改了口。

半藏跟着莱耶斯回到渡鸦号没多久，杰瑞又提着刀来找他了。这孩子虽然身体素质差些，但是可贵的擅长坚持。  
但很快，他又不出意料的开始哪儿都疼。半藏只觉得自己太阳穴在发胀。  
船长对杰瑞特训的态度有些模棱两可，他看着男孩无力又糟糕的挥刀皱了皱眉头，扔下一句“好好练”就拐弯回船长室休息了。  
总共几个小时的训练时间，半藏和他聊了很多。东方人终于确信杰瑞与他一样，是从另一个世界过来的。毕竟这里几乎没有人会把漫画和游戏挂在嘴边。  
男孩坚信他总有一天会回到自己的世界。  
然而，即使是同乡人，半藏也没理由放水。男孩不出意料被负责的教者整得浑身酸痛。  
下午四时左右，大副终于搞定一切，浑身又脏又臭的登了船。  
杰西不知道经历了什么，身上臭气逼人，飞蝇在头顶嗡嗡环绕，熏得船员们纷纷掩鼻远离。  
“你这是去刨……”半藏张了嘴，话说一半愣是被臭气生生逼了回去。他扇着面前的空气，皱起眉头轻咳几声，转头一看杰瑞已经被熏得连人影都不见了。  
杰西满脸的无奈，“那些莫斯人在底舱呆了那么久，你觉得卫生条件能有多好，里面居然还有人想拿他们的底舱沉积物扔我……”  
“他们没明白你们的好意？”  
“得了吧……”杰西指头一弯弹出了指甲缝里的脏物，嗤一声笑了，“幸好我不用呆在那岛上。”  
说完，大副靠着桅杆，摘下肩上的褪色红布，那上面沾了些许脏污，花纹被遮盖了一部分，下摆看起来破破烂烂被扯得露出根根线头。  
杰西把布料攥在手里，瞧了半晌，忽地重重叹了一口气。  
半藏看着杰西，此时后者身上的浅色衬衫袖子挽到肘关节，露出了左臂的黑色骷髅纹身；前襟敞开，露出小半部分胸肌来；衣摆扎进裤腰，能隐约看到布料下腰腹肌肉的优美线条。半藏太熟悉自己爱人的身体了，面对这样一副几乎一模一样的身躯他很难控制自己的大脑不想入非非。  
只是那张脸。想到这里，东方人心脏一阵紧缩……太年轻了，没经历过多少生与死的打磨，一张完完全全年轻、张扬的面庞。唯一相同的是，笑容都该死的耀眼。  
杰西注意到半藏的不对劲，随即抬头正对上男人迷茫的眼神，这让他心头一颤。  
“你…还好吗？”大副问。  
意识到自己的出神，二副甩了甩脑袋，苦笑一声，“没事，走神了。”  
等一切妥当，渡鸦号整顿完毕再次起航。他们一路顺着海风很快就到达了号角湾——一个无所属的独立岛屿，混乱无序，四处充斥着性与暴力，是流浪者的天堂。  
货物卖了个相当可观的数目，除去固定开销，每个人都分到了一大笔钱，足够他们享乐数天。  
正当半藏手里掂着这笔钱不知道该怎么处理的时候，杰西忽然找到了他。  
“走，我请你喝酒。”年轻的大副笑着说。


	4. Chapter 4

实不相瞒，大副找半藏别有用心。  
杰西常常发现这个异邦人看他的眼神十分奇怪，就仿佛看到了自己走失多年的亲生骨肉一样欣慰又复杂，经常令大副毛骨悚然。他今天一定趁着这个机会问清楚。  
只不过仅仅几小时后，躺在干草堆里流鼻血的杰西一定会拼死让此时的自己打消这个愚蠢至极的念头。  
半藏想了想，点头同意。  
船上空旷得吓人。大部分水手一拿到钱就直奔妓院找女人去了。莱耶斯一向懒得管这些家伙，他带着欧珀在岛上四处寻找布伦达说的那个酒水商人，偌大的渡鸦号就留下不足十个个看船的人。  
杰西带半藏去了一家名字叫“红鳐”的酒馆。酒馆坐落在码头旁最熙攘的地方，松垮欲坠的红色木门上挂着一条巴掌大小的风干鳐鱼。那鱼的眼睛部位只剩下两个黑漆漆的洞，配上横裂在腹部大张着的鱼嘴，那模样活像一只扁平狰狞的白色幽灵。  
两个人进了酒馆。在座的酒客听到动静齐刷刷抬起头来看向门口。若是寻常来喝酒的人他们瞟一眼就转过去了，可半藏一张稀奇的异邦人的面容立刻吸引了在座所有人的视线。  
东方人不惧丝毫，眼神冷漠的一个一个瞪了回去。  
两个人在一楼寻了个空桌，入座后不久，老板端上两杯酒，还附赠一小碟豌豆。  
杰西开口：“岛田……”  
“叫我半藏就好。”东方人纠正道。  
“好吧，半藏。”杰西手握上杯身，指尖在边沿处反复摩挲，“呃……”  
“想问什么就说。”半藏说着，挑起眉毛，喝了一口杯中金黄色的酒。  
朗姆酒中蜜糖的香味混合着酒香在他口腔散开，余韵却是辛辣醇厚。比清酒味道浓重许多，却意外地合乎他的口味。  
“我想知道你来船上的目的。”年轻的大副问，“肯定不仅仅只是为了跟我干一架。”他撇撇嘴，伸手挠了挠胡子。那里面还有一道之前和男人打架留下的小划伤。  
“嗯……这很复杂。”  
半藏才不会说自己出任务掉进水里再一冒头整个世界就变了。  
东方人想了想，说道：“你那时候让我想起一个人，他对我来说很重要。当时我快失去理智了，误把你当成他……不过之后莱耶斯招揽我完全是个偶然，我也没意料到。”说完，他微微耸肩。  
杰西像是遇到了什么感兴趣的事情微微睁大眼睛，身体向前倾了倾，问道：“那个人！和我很像吗？”  
半藏抬起深色的眼睛望向桌对面的年轻人，他手中刚举至唇边的杯子放了下去，木杯底“啪”一声敲在桌上。半藏轻轻点了点头：“很像。”  
太像了。东方人低头，眼睛不由自主瞟向左手中指根部的一条浅色印记，曾经在那里的东西因为任务的原因被他摘掉了。  
“这样啊……”杰西打量着对方的状态。他不清楚东方人酒量如何，但“红鳐”酿的朗姆是这附近最受欢迎的，只见对方小半杯下去脸就泛起微红，男人有些沧桑的面容在烛光下变得红润柔和起来。  
“所以你的目的是找到他吧，那他现在在哪里？”大副又问。  
半藏垂下脑袋，哑声道：“……另一个世界。”  
杰西一愣。他以为半藏说的是死人的世界。他理解的是半藏口中的那个人已经死了。  
大副心知自己戳了别人的痛处，他不好意思的吸了吸鼻子，“我很抱歉。”说完，举起杯子喝了口酒，企图用杯底挡住自己的脸。  
半藏手撑脑袋随意嗯了一声，另一只手晃着杯中剩余的酒液，愣是没听出来杰西话中的意思。  
东方人有甜瘾又有酒瘾，本来已经戒得差不多，甜醇的朗姆入口直接勾起了他的瘾虫。他一杯接着一杯地喝，简直就像在当糖水往胃里灌。  
“呃……那个。”杰西看着他的劲头，心里发毛。  
虽然他今天确实想灌醉对方套话，可也不是这么个喝法。  
“明天还要出航，半藏你别喝得太过了。”  
半藏没理他。  
杰西：“……”他觉得，半藏应该是想到伤心事心里难过。  
但总感觉坏事了。  
“红鳐”店外的招牌上系着一条红蓝相间的布带，这表明店内有做肉体生意的妓女。若是酒客和自己看上的女人谈得妥当，可直接从酒馆后门穿过院子进到隔壁妓院的小楼里干上一炮。  
店里浓妆艳抹、穿着暴露的姑娘们在俩人进门的瞬间就被吸引了。在眼神暗示无果的情况下，一位大胆的姑娘直接来到两人的桌旁，坐在了半藏身边。  
那女人一头褐发，容貌惊艳却上着过俗的浓妆，衣襟大敞到肋下，露出圆润光滑的两肩和胸前大片肌肤。她半身靠着东方人，半个雪白的奶子贴上他的手臂轻蹭，手还暗示性的在他的大腿上隔着布料摩挲。  
半藏感觉到胳膊上柔软的触感才发现身边多出来个女人，他喝酒的动作一顿，缓缓偏过脑袋看向对方。  
“想止止痒吗？”女人婉转撩拨的话语钻入耳中，真是挠人心肺，教人浑身酥麻，“我叫吉娜……”  
“呃，嗯……？”半藏是真的醉了。他反应十分迟钝，连发出的声音也多了起来。  
东方人手肘杵在桌面，掌根撑着脸颊，目光在妓女的脸上一扫，甚是疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。此时此刻，他眼中水光十足，透出来的却是一片清明，上挑的眼尾添了几丝傲气。男人连脖颈都透着淡粉色，扭转的动作使筋肉拉出一条曲线，配着锁骨的形状分外好看。   
杰西望着他，脑中忽然浮现出一副不可描述的画面，大副被自己的想法吓了个激灵，头皮过电似的发麻，他自己脸上狠抽一巴掌才把那画面抛掉。后怕得往嘴里猛灌了一口酒。  
这时，沉默良久的东方人出声了。  
喝醉的半藏一边说着杰西听不懂的语言一边把那名妓女推走了。推挤的力道看似轻柔，却不容拒绝。  
吉娜颇感挫败地撇了撇嘴，她视线转向杰西，后者的头直接摇成了拨浪鼓。妓女冲着他翻了个白眼，就转身提着裙子去勾搭其他喝醉的酒客了。  
真可惜。杰西想。这要是搁平时，他肯定揽着人儿直接拐去后面妓院云雨一番畅享极乐。  
小事过后，“嗯，呃……”半藏胳膊一歪，咚一声脑门脆生生磕在桌子上，彻底不动了。掺着几根银白色的黑发在桌面铺散开来遮住了脸，让人看不到他的表情。  
几杯酒下去，杰西也有点上头了，脸颊火热，视线模糊，脑子里也不知道在想什么。  
杰西本以为这次喝酒会以俩人全部喝醉睡去而告终，结果是他想简单了。  
“杰西！”对面的男人发出一声大叫，身体忽然蹦直。酒杯都被对方的大力拍桌震得跳起。  
杰西被吓得眼皮一跳。那时他思绪还没收回来，脑袋里混乱一片，紧接着他的前襟被人猛地攥住往前狠狠一扯。  
“哎！”  
伴随着浓烈的酒气，半藏醉醺醺的面容放大在杰西眼前。男人双颊酡红，眼中水光犹如含泪，但眉处皱得很紧，看上去心情不佳。  
东方人虽然喝醉，但脸上还是那副“别惹我，否则要你好看”的表情。要不是杰西知道半藏不喜欢大吵大叫，肯定认为他酒量惊人。  
大副吓得愣住：“啊，怎么了？”  
“……你他妈真是个大、混、账！”半藏这话说得有点大舌头，所以气势瞬间就没了。  
杰西被平白无故骂了，他瞪着眼睛，半天说不出话来。  
周围的酒客听到动静纷纷转头。  
“叫你，嗝，在基地里好好呆着，没有任务出来瞎跑什么？你知不知道你这颗六百万的脑袋还挂在悬赏通告上！”半藏满脸愤怒，配上醉后透红的肤色更加吓人。  
“半藏…我完全听不懂你在说什么……”杰西有些哭笑不得，“你清醒一点，我不是你认识的那个朋友……哎！”  
“嗯？”半藏胳膊一甩揪远对方，歪着头打量了几秒。他眨了眨眼，模样看上去非常清醒。半天，他吐出俩字：“放屁！”  
杰西：“……”  
“杰西•麦克雷，等我回去……回去再和你算帐！”烂醉的东方人疯狂摇晃大副的肩膀，“我会找到回去的方法…然后离开这个狗日的地方！操！”  
杰西没有懂他这句话的意思。“你认错了…我不知道……”此时，他的脑袋被半藏摇到发昏，那感觉比被莱耶斯猛抽后脑勺还晕。  
“呃，嗝！”酒精刺激得大副意识混乱，眼前的人好像有三个脑袋似的，他也不知道是谁最先举起的拳头……

直到周围的人开始向这里聚集，大喊大叫挥舞拳头，杰西才隐约意识到自己已经和半藏打起来了。淡淡的血腥味弥漫在唇齿间，他胡子底下的那个伤口又破了，火辣辣的疼。  
闹出这么大的动静，老板娘却对此熟视无睹，还在云淡风轻地擦拭酒杯，显然是此类事情已经频发到懒得干涉了。第二天肯定会狠坑他们一笔酒钱。  
两个人拉扯间撞坏了不少桌椅，还差点打翻了蜡烛，杯中上好的朗姆酒被浪费在了地上。  
杰西只记得自己肚子上挨了两拳，接着便失去了意识。  
想必半藏和他情况差不多……

杰瑞这一晚在船上值班。午夜左右，他和同伴换完班之后就回去睡了。  
闭眼前，他还在脑子里思考自己原来追的那本超级英雄漫画有可能的剧情走向。男孩胡思乱想完之后眼皮张张合合，终于睡去。  
梦中他隐约觉得周围潮湿得能从衣服里挤出水，悬空的吊床变得像石板地一样又硬又凉，还有什么死沉的东西压在他的身上，令他喘不过气来。  
杰瑞梦见自己的双脚和一颗半人高的巨石相连，接着他就被人从船上扔下了海。脚上的重量拉着他一路下沉。低头望去水底黑压压的看不见尽头，对黑暗处未知的恐惧变成一阵阵。  
巨大的海水压力挤空了他肺中氧气，杰瑞用尽全身的力气划动手臂，却无法阻止身体向海洋深处沉去。氧气变成一串从他口鼻中滚滚冒出的透明气泡，簇拥成一团，咕噜噜升上水面。  
逐渐缺氧的他眼前一黑，直接晕了过去……  
“不要啊！！！”年轻人全身肌肉一抽搐，从噩梦中惊醒。  
男孩望着久违的天空，大口呼吸。  
鸥鸟在他的头顶盘旋尖叫；风卷着海腥味灌入鼻腔，还掺杂着一丝食物香气；耳畔传来的是村里热闹而嘈杂的吆喝声。  
等等？天空？  
杰瑞眨眨眼想坐起身子，身上却横躺着昨晚和他换班的水手，那家伙呼噜声震天，体重沉得惊人，就是他压得杰瑞喘不过气。  
年轻水手无奈只得左右扭头来查看周围情况。他发现自己像个死人一样躺在码头旁的沙地上，地上的泥土和水粘在了他的头发和半边脸，衣服朝下的部分都湿透了。  
码头附近还零零散散分布着这样的“尸体”，这些人无疑都是渡鸦号的船员！  
冷风一吹，贴着湿衣服的皮肤立刻激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，杰瑞打了个哆嗦。  
他艰难地旋转脑袋，指尖揉着胀痛的太阳穴，想搞清这是怎么回事。  
有可能是值班人的恶作剧。但这也太过分了。  
杰瑞表情扭曲，抬头刚想对着船上的人骂过去。待看清眼前后瞬间哑声。  
偌大的码头，看不见一艘船。  
昨晚还稳稳停靠在这里的渡鸦号，不见了。  
百来英尺长的船，凭空消失，只有搭在船与码头之间用来行走的烂木板在水面上孤零零地漂着。固定船只的抛绳还牢牢捆在码头的木桩上，另一头却被人割断了。  
船丢了。想到这里，年轻人眼皮疯狂抽动，他被吓得四肢冰凉，寒意顺着脊骨一路往上窜。他几巴掌拍醒了压在身上的同伴。  
“莉莉……别离开我……”那胖子还在梦中呓语。  
杰瑞噼里啪啦地拍着对方的脸：“醒醒！出事了！”  
胖子听了他的话忽然惊醒，急忙一骨碌爬起来查看。码头空无一船的景象刺激得他朦胧的眯缝眼瞬间瞪成铜铃大小，额上冷汗如雨。  
“海神在上……这不可能！”  
那么大一艘船，至少需要十个人才能够驾驶的了。然而昨晚所有留在船上的人都被扔了下来，那究竟是谁解决了值班的水手，然后将船开走呢？  
陆续醒来的水手们对于目前的情况大都表现得迷茫而缺少理智。但所有人都知道，自己惹上麻烦了。  
十来个人，看丢了一艘船。监管不力可是大忌，几个人光是脑补一下莱耶斯暴怒的模样就足够吓得他们尿裤子。  
“这这这这他妈的怎么办……”  
“船长他晚上才会回来，我先……”杰瑞混乱的脑子里第一个清晰明确的想法就是去找半藏，“我去找岛田先生！”  
一起值班的沃森走得和二副挺近，他告诉杰瑞，大副拉着半藏去酒馆喝酒了。年轻人听完，问清位置就急忙赶过去了。  
一刻钟后，杰瑞在红鳐酒馆后院的干草堆上找到了睡得凌乱的两个人。  
整个草堆酒气熏天。不远处地上有一滩白色的呕吐物，散发着恶心人的酸臭味。年轻的大副整个人陷进草堆中，张大嘴口水横流睡得正香，而半藏就横着仰躺在对方身上，披散的黑发搭在脑门上纠结成一坨。  
俩人睡得毫无顾虑，草秆插了满身。显然是被老板娘万分嫌弃地轰到这里。  
对着这幅混乱温馨的睡眠画面犹豫几秒后，杰瑞伸出一根手指，战战兢兢地戳醒了半藏。  
“岛田先生……”  
半藏带着剧烈的头痛茫然醒来，他眼皮一掀，望着被头发遮住大半的棚顶，意识从模糊转而清醒。男人用僵涩昏沉的脑子里回想了一下昨天发生的事情。  
他喝醉了，然后……  
杰瑞见半藏睁开了眼，他愣了几秒后眉头瞬间紧锁。  
“呃……”半藏嗓子里发出不悦的低哼，他手脚并用从草堆上刷刷爬起。由于他起来得太过迅速，导致头部供氧不足，男人忽觉得眼前一阵眩晕，摇晃了几下才稳住重心。  
半藏看上去状态并不好，他黑眼圈深得吓人，这使得他整个人显得阴沉而颓废。杰瑞担心地询问了他的状况却被男人一摆手，让他住了口。  
二副眉心挤出很深的沟壑，宿醉使得他嗓子此时干得要命，说话沙哑又难听。半藏说着，一脚踢在草堆上呼呼大睡男人的小腿上。  
“杰西！”  
杰西打了一半的呼噜转了个弯，声音戛然而止。他身体一抽，意识清醒了点。直到耳畔隐约听见有人站在喊自己名字，他这才吧唧着嘴悠悠转醒。  
年轻的大副眼皮沉得像挂了铁锭，上半身已经立起眼睛却还没彻底睁开。他身上插满干草摇摇晃晃立起的模样活像一个田地中的稻草人。  
大副首先注意到的是自己胀痛不已的脑袋，他揉着太阳穴疼得嘶嘶抽气：“我的头……”  
不等大副自己站起来，半藏揪着他的领子一个使劲，直接把他提起到和自己视线水平的高度。  
“小子。”二副伸手拍了拍杰西的脸颊，冷声道，“你昨天想灌我酒，然后套话？”  
杰西心底一凉，浅褐色的眼珠在眼眶里转了一圈。他下意识想否认：“呃……其实……”  
半藏又道：“我一直很相信你。”  
仔细一想，杰西确实是带着灌醉他的心思请对方喝酒的。于是，他承认了，“嗯，对……”  
“所以，你得到你想要的了吗？”半藏放开对方，他双手环抱在胸前，脸上没有表情，谁都猜不出他此时的情绪。  
杰西嘴里的“嗯”字拉了个大长音。他挠着头皮，脑子里搜刮着所有关于昨天的记忆。  
结果他发现，自己不记得了。  
“我记不太清楚了……”杰西没说谎。大副抿了抿嘴。一觉醒来，嘴里的酸涩味连他自己都嫌弃得不行。  
失策，他只记得昨晚他们俩打架了。  
虽然昨晚杰西也没捞到多少好处，可终究他是理亏的那一个：“我很抱歉，我并非不信任你，你可以打我一拳泄愤，但是别——嗷！”他的话还没说完，瞬间觉得脸上一阵疼痛。他被半藏一拳揍得半边身子都扭了过去。  
——但是别打脸。杰西皱起鼻子，默默补完刚才未说完的话。他的鼻子被打破了，就像他受伤的弱小心灵一样，血从鼻腔里淌了满手，又湿又黏地滴答在地上。  
“行了，就此为止，不要再提这件事了。”半藏嘴上说得冷冷冰冰，心里着实松了一口气。事实上，他完全不记得昨晚跟大副吐露过什么。  
“以后坚决不能让半藏喝酒了。”望着旁边还在甩拳头的半藏，杰西在心中给自己立出第一条二副相关的警示。  
在一旁被无视许久的杰瑞发出了微弱的声音：“那个，二位，我来是有事要告诉你们。”  
“怎么了？”杰西仰着脖子问。他还在擦鼻血。  
“昨天晚上停在码头的船不见了。”年轻的水手说。  
半藏神色微诧，问道：“你什么意思？什么叫不见了？”  
“就是消失了！”  
俩人还以为杰瑞在开玩笑，直到他们来到码头，望着空空如也的水面，谁都说不出话了。  
大副震惊得连堵住鼻孔的手指都掉了。他狠吸鼻子，被血抹花的脸上浮现出悲痛欲绝的表情。  
在码头等候多时的水手们看见大副、二副，纷纷围了上来，七嘴八舌的自说自话，又吵又闹，场面乱作一团。  
本来心情不佳的半藏被这副乱糟糟的场面搞得更不爽了，脸色渐沉，臭得能吓跑一只老虎。水手们被二副难看至极的脸色吓得一个个都噤了声。他们头一次见到比船长发火时脸色还臭的人。  
此时，一言不发的众人之间，大副的声音忽然冒了出来。他用痛心疾首的语气对着啥都没有的码头大喊了一声：  
“小南瓜！！”


	5. Chapter 5

大副的叫声引得所有人都向他那个方向看去，十几双眼睛汇聚在一处，气氛顿时微妙了起来。  
半藏双手环在胸前，习惯性地皱起了眉头。  
他没在杰西身上浪费多少时间。二副走到码头边缘，木板在他脚下吱扭作响，他蹲下俯身观察海面，发现水上漂浮着少许诡异的绿色糊状物，隐隐散发着腥臭。  
“嘿，别吵了。听我说，咱们找到船就能找到小南瓜。”半藏高声说到。他蹲着，以重心脚为轴身体向后扭了过去，冲着水手们招呼了一声，“告诉我，昨天最后一个值班的是谁。”  
“是胖子！”有人伸手指向了胖子水手，“他应该一直值到天亮。”  
胖子闻言一愣。周围的人立刻把他让了出来。  
“你昨天晚上值班的时候发生过奇怪的事情吗？”杰西看向胖子，问他。  
胖子摇头，脸上的肥肉都抖出了波动，他表示自己值班时一切正常，“不过值班的时候太困，就慢慢睡着了……”  
“睡着了？”半藏眯了眯眼睛，宿醉让他眼球后面那块地方难受得厉害，“你当时很累吗？”  
“呃…我……”胖子挠着后脑勺，“不记得了。”  
半藏叹气，偏头揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。  
“可能是巫术。”杰西忽然出声。  
半藏扭过头去看他，“什么？”  
“巫术。”大副回看半藏，“除了巫术我想不到还有什么东西可以让这么大的船凭空消失了。”  
半藏张开嘴刚想反驳他可笑的想法，脑中一个念想一闪而过，令他又闭上了自己的嘴巴。他站起来，动作过猛导致眼前忽热一片花白。他头晕得厉害，脚下一个趔趄差点摔倒。  
杰西想上去扶他一把，却被后者躲开了。  
“怎么回事？怎么都在这站着？”与此同时，熟悉的声音由远而近响起。  
听见声音，水手们吓得像一只只受惊的鸡。  
莱耶斯肩上站着欧珀，身后跟着几名他的得力助手，向这边步步走来。为首的船长脸色看上去有些难看，估计事情办得不是特别顺利。  
半藏听见他旁边的大副小声说了一句，“完了……”

“你他妈再、说、一、遍？！”船长揪着一位船员的衣领怒吼起来，双眼似是在喷火。  
“渡鸦号丢了……”那吓得船员脸色煞白，说话磕绊个不停，“可能是海神…神把……”  
“你想说海神是吃饱了撑得拿老子的船剔牙缝？”莱耶斯磨牙的声音半藏站在两米开外都能听到，“还是你们昨天晚上都去喝酒嫖娼，让别人趁虚而入把船开走了？！”  
“没没没没没……”船员急得结巴，头摆得嘴连口水都兜不住。  
见自己的智障手下连句话都说不明白，莱耶斯气得头顶冒烟，耳朵里尽是嗡嗡的鸣声。他烦极了，一把推开那个水手，怒喝：“给我滚！”  
他周围一圈水手被喝得身体同时一缩。  
船长双手环在胸前，看着空荡荡的码头，心里不知在想什么。这时，附近人家里放养的鸡咯咯叫着一路啄到莱耶斯的脚边，还伸长脖子用尖喙叨了叨他满是泥土的靴面，被心烦气躁的船长一脚干进了海里。  
鸡划出一条抛物线，惨叫着掉了下去，湿透的翅膀在水里疯狂地扑腾，溅起大量水花。  
没人说话。  
“咯咯！咯咯咯……”鸡尖叫几声，很快就没声音了。  
不远处，坐在家门口剥豆子的老女人听见了自家养的鸡的惨叫和落水声，她大叫一声放下膝上的篮筐气急败坏地走过来，一脚踹了距她最近的船员的屁股，嘴上骂骂咧咧地说个不停。  
欧珀蓬起身上的羽毛对着老女人嘶叫着。乌鸦的叫声和老人的恶声抱怨交织在一起，异常刺耳。  
半藏几乎听不到老女人说话了，偶尔几个清晰的词语从乌鸦叫声的间隙中传来，比如“雾”、”这群猪猡”、“鱼腥”还有一些实在肮脏的骂人词汇。  
莱耶斯好像从她的话中捕捉到了什么，他对着欧珀嘘一声，乌鸦瞬间安静。船长皱着眉头问了老女人几个问题。起初，老太假装听不到莱耶斯的话，还在自言自语地骂着，莱耶斯抿了抿唇，便从指尖变出一枚银币递给她。那女人瞬间止住了声，她接过银币又摸又看了几遍后把钱从自己的领口塞进去，回了几句话。  
杰瑞看着他俩，手肘戳戳大副，低声问道：“你们海盗都这么礼貌？我还以为会有拔刀威胁或者直接砍死之类的……”  
“注意点小子，别忘了你也是个海盗。”杰西揉了揉小孩的脑袋，“号角湾这里可不简单，没人敢在这撒野，连海盗都怕。”  
“怕什么？”杰瑞又问。  
“这的主人。”  
半藏站在一旁抱着双臂始终没有说话。他垂下脑袋看着地面，忽然发现一直有两只鸟的影子在地上反复出现。他抬头，果然看见了两只深色的大鸟在水手们上空不停徘徊。  
两只鸟撕心裂肺地叫着，迟迟不肯离开。半藏意识到，它们可能是小南瓜外出捕鱼的父母。  
船员们都在低声讨论自己的事情，忽然，欧珀大叫了一声，莱耶斯喊话，“都给我安静！”  
所有人都止住了声音。  
“麦克雷，岛田和杰瑞跟我走，剩下的人去附近生个火待命。”说完，船长走过那老女人和船员们，踏上了一条向岛深处蜿蜒的小路。  
“我们去哪儿？”大副问到。  
“去‘鲸胃’，找个熟人。”莱耶斯头也不回，“还有，鸡捞起来别浪费，等我回来烤了，再搞点吃的。”语毕，他从腰带里又掏出一枚银币扔向那女人。  
三人跟随船长走了半小时，一路到处都是遭到破坏的树木植被，最后走到一处废墟。这里有大片的房屋但大多都被废弃，墙根的杂草有半人高，地上老鼠横行，风吹过朽烂屋顶上的大洞发出呜呜的声响，破败而荒凉，一片死寂。  
没走多久，莱耶斯在一间破屋停下脚步。  
这房子和其他屋子有点不同，墙壁上没有窗户，石砌的墙上只嵌着一扇木门，上面上挂着鲨鱼齿串成的项链，还被人蘸着某种动物的血写上了“本店关张”。字刚写完不久，上面黏黏糊糊地趴了好几只还在挣扎的苍蝇，应该是故意粘上去的。  
莱耶斯直接推门而入，他身后的人随之跟进。  
前脚刚踏进“鲸胃”，一股腥臭的热气扑面而来。那股味道和这家店的名字不能再贴切了，真的就像一头死鲸胃中的消化物不断发酵腐烂。因为没有窗户可供透气，开门就如同肚皮和胃壁破裂的瞬间，恶心到极致的气味从内里迸发而出，浇了人们一头一脸。  
突如其来的味道熏得半藏脚步一停，身子不受控制地微晃了几下。男人的内脏发出一阵抗议，它们蠕动得更剧烈了。  
二副不自在地咳嗽几声掩饰住干呕。  
“我感到…有些不妙，唔……”杰西脸色很不好。大副靠着墙，上半身耸动了一下，他双手捂住嘴巴，努力不让自己填满腮帮子的消化物喷出来。片刻后，只见他的两颊鼓了又鼓，终于恢复到原来的样子……他把满嘴的呕吐物咽了回去，未了还咂吧咂吧嘴。  
这把站在他旁边，一不小心看到全部过程的半藏彻底恶心到了。  
“噁……”二副的胃在翻江倒海，他感到喉咙发酸。  
杰瑞闻了一下决定在外面待着。连欧珀都忍受不了这样的味道，在莱耶斯的肩膀上又叫又跳，最后还是忍不住飞出屋子，立在门前的木桩上。  
从进来到现在，莱耶斯脸色未变，看向另外几人表情略带嫌弃。他把歪掉的帽子扶正，眼睛扫了一圈屋内的装饰，双手环抱在胸前，开口大喊了一声：“弗格斯！”  
这屋子看起来很大，只是从四周墙角堆积起的杂物把大部分空间都挤没了，只剩下条窄小得仅供一人行走的路，通向更里面的房间。房梁上缠着扭曲怪异的枯朽藤蔓，几盏油灯挂在藤蔓末端，光芒微弱摇曳不停。  
话音落，里屋的灯光忽闪几下，片刻后，一个人从里面走了出来。  
那是一个驼背的老男人，头顶半秃，眼皮下垂，鹰钩鼻有一点歪，下巴上长了个豆大的痣，痣上还有几根毛。他身上披着一件样式怪异的褪色衣袍，走起路摇摇晃晃像个跛子。他一手拿着餐盘一手握着叉子，脖子上还系了餐巾，但看表情好像并不怎么高兴。  
那老男人走出里屋，把手里的餐盘狠狠甩上墙，“啪”得一声，盘子碎了，瓷片弹得到处都是，“真是谢谢，莱耶斯，因为你我的晚饭刚刚跑掉了。你最好给我嗝——”  
“我带了个处男，19岁。”莱耶斯连眉毛都没有动一下。  
“哦！在哪？”听到这，那个名叫弗格斯的老男人立刻笑了起来，露出两排黄牙，双手掌心贴在一起激动地搓了起来。  
与此同时，站在不远处的半藏闻言一愣，他抬头看向船长。  
“岛田。”莱耶斯正好对他下了命令，“把杰瑞带过来。”  
半藏皱着眉，猜不透船长的心思，片刻犹豫后他点点头转身出去。  
二副走出石屋，发现杰西也在外面，他正靠在石屋的墙上和杰瑞聊着天。  
杰西看到半藏，随口问了一句：“有线索了？”  
半藏没理他。  
“岛田先生，咱们有线索了吗？”杰瑞眨了眨眼，问半藏。  
半藏摇头，“目前没有。莱耶斯让我叫你进去。”  
“……好的。”  
说完，杰瑞深吸了一口气，憋住，鼓着腮帮子和半藏进入了石屋。  
杰西：“……”  
好吧杰西，这是你活该。大副这样心想，有点沮丧。  
半藏把杰瑞带到里屋门口，莱耶斯命令男孩跟着弗格斯进去。杰瑞看着这做苍蝇搓手状的驼背男人笑得诡异，心底发怵，迟迟不肯迈步子。  
杰瑞正憋气，下一刻就忍不住喘起来。鼻子深深一吸，迷人的臭味直窜肺部，呛得他咳嗽起来，眼角咳出泪花。  
“我陪他一起进去吧。”半藏放下了环在胸前的手，上前几步轻轻拍了拍杰瑞问后背，给他顺气。  
莱耶斯答应得干脆，“好。”他自己倒是没有一点进去的欲望。  
听到这，半藏注意到弗格斯的笑容僵了一下，不过很快恢复了正常。他招呼呼吸平复的杰瑞，带着俩人转身进了里屋。  
里屋的光线亮堂许多，空间也十分宽敞。屋子中间燃着一簇绿色的火焰，火上架着个小小的坩锅，里面咕噜咕噜滚着粘稠的液体。锅后面的墙上被挖出一层一层参差不齐的格子，格子里装着无数瓶瓶罐罐和书籍。  
令人感到奇怪的是，屋内没有一扇窗，却还是可以感受到抚过面庞的清新凉风，甚至还能隐约闻到花香，和外屋简直是天壤之别。  
杰瑞抹了把鼻涕，深吸了一口清新空气。  
“等会。”弗格斯在墙角的杂物堆里翻找东西，拿起一个不是需要的东西就向身后扔，一些易碎品直接被摔碎在地上，“我的瓶子瓶子瓶子去哪了……啊，晚餐！”忽然，他大叫一声，身体扑倒，抄起叉子对准墙根一处猛扎了下去。  
“噗”一声，像是什么东西破了。  
他竖起叉子，只见上面挂着一只垂死挣扎的青蛙。他舔舔嘴，把在空气中乱动的青蛙塞进嘴中嚼了起来。  
“唔唔，瓶子在这……过来，小子。”弗格斯嘴里还露着两条抽搐的蛙腿，他找到了空瓶子，冲杰瑞招手，说话含糊。  
杰瑞极不情愿地慢慢挪了过去。  
“你是处？对吧？”老男人把食物快速嚼完咽下喉咙，露出黄牙笑了起来，牙上还沾着血渍。  
听到这，杰瑞的脸一下子就红了，他急忙否认，“不，不是！”  
弗格斯翻白眼，同时打了个声音巨大的响嗝，“说谎。”  
杰瑞涨红了脸，说不出话。  
“这岛上的小男孩到了十四岁就会被圈里的猪夺走第一次。”弗格斯把手抵在嘴边小声补充了一句，“不论公母。”说完，看着杰瑞诧异的表情怪笑起来。  
“找一个像你这样十九岁还是处子身的家伙比找只双头羊还困难。”  
半藏站在一旁，皱起眉，“他是不是处，和你有什么关系？”  
“当然有！”弗格斯瞪了一眼半藏。忽然，像是发现了什么，他嗅了嗅杰瑞，又闻了闻半藏，表现得满脸疑惑却不道明，继续慢慢地给半藏解释，“……处子血拥有丰富的魔力，随着时间的推移魔力会累积，不用简直就是浪费。要不然那些魅魔最喜欢挑处子下手……”  
半藏：“……”这就超出他的知识范围了。  
弗格斯从袖口里抽出一根针，对准杰瑞的食指指肚轻轻扎了下去，伤口处立刻冒出一颗圆滚滚的血珠，颤抖着从指尖滑下去，落进下方透明的瓶中。接着是第二滴，第三滴……血珠落进瓶中，却并不相融，它们颗颗分明紧挨着彼此在瓶底滚来滚去，犹如一颗颗血红色的珍珠。  
“你是巫师？”杰瑞盯着自己滚滚冒血的指尖，问道。  
弗格斯耸耸肩，“算是吧，我一般自己瞎研究。”  
“酷。”  
“谢谢。”弗格斯看向半藏，揪了揪长在下巴上的痣上的毛，浑浊的眼睛上下打量他好几个来回。终于他忍不住开口问道，“你会法术？我猜猜……跟水有关？”  
“关你什么事。”半藏眉毛挑起。  
“我能感受到你的格格不入。”弗格斯挠挠自己的腋下，鼻子凑过去闻了闻，接着被自己臭到了，“我的意思是，看看你的样子，谁都知道你不是这里的人。这小子跟你一样肯定都……”  
杰瑞立刻疑惑地嗯了一声，身体一个激灵猛地转了过去：“你是怎么——”  
“血！血！！别乱动。”  
“哦哦，不好意思。”  
弗格斯高声答道：“因为我是个嗝——巫师！这可是你自己说的！”  
杰瑞：“……”  
“……你跟莱耶斯很熟？”半藏并不想继续刚才的话题，于是找了个新的。  
“十几年了，他老从我这拿药。”弗格斯从墙柜上取下一个红色的锥形瓶，在二副眼前晃了晃，“就这个……唔，血装满了。”说完，老男人一巴掌挥开杰瑞的小手，举起装满血珠的瓶子轻轻摇晃，满意地点了点头。  
杰瑞托起自己还在渗血的手指，茫然地看向弗格斯：“呃，我这伤口怎么……咦？没事了？”一转头，血渍和伤口就全不见了。  
“好了你们可以滚蛋了，再见！”弗格斯收起装血的瓶子，冲两人挥了挥手。  
“等一下！”杰瑞急忙说道。  
“嗯？”弗格斯抬头，“难道说你还想给我点你的精液？”  
“……”  
“该换你帮我们了。”半藏道，“渡鸦号不见了，莱耶斯觉得你应该知道她在哪儿。”  
弗格斯打了个悠长响亮的嗝，他砸砸嘴，“喔，是那家伙和他的母鸡不在的时候，你们把船搞丢了对吧？他有没有一气之下挖掉你们的一只眼睛？”  
杰瑞摇头，半藏则环着手臂没有反应。  
“啧，可惜了。”老头晃晃脑袋，“出去说。”  
外屋的味道依旧腥气逼人。莱耶斯依旧毫无感觉那般，对着墙上的两幅画产生了浓厚的兴趣。两幅画的内容是一样的，画面上都是一位赤裸上身的人，姿势和构图都分毫不差，唯一不同的是画中人物一个是男，一个是女。  
“你口味左边还是右边？”莱耶斯瞥一眼自己踏出里屋的老朋友，用下巴对着画努了努，问道。  
“我的口味是奶子，管他男的女的。”弗格斯又打了个长嗝，他消化系统貌似有点毛病，“过来，告诉我你想知道什么？”说完，他打了个响指，屋中的杂物噌地一下消失了大半，为几人留出宽敞的空间。  
“你的燃情魔药最近有谁买过？”  
“嗯？你要大批量进货吗？”弗格斯说着，掏出了怀中的红锥瓶晃了一下。  
半藏盯着那个刚刚一闪而过的瓶子，若有所思。  
“别装傻了，我知道最近有人找你买过魔药。”莱耶斯语气逐渐不耐起来，“告诉我是谁。”  
“是西舍尔•莱泽的部下，他们长得一个个嗝——都像癞蛤蟆似的。”  
听到这，莱耶斯顿了一下：“谁？”在他记忆中并没有这个人。  
“……变色龙号？你不知道？”  
“没听说过。”船长摇头。  
老男人啧啧晃了晃脑袋，“你这混账真是长在海沟里了。”  
“话说回来，你开始做买卖？”莱耶斯道：“我以为只有我知道你住这片废墟里。”  
“我送货上船的。他们要的量大，附赠两瓶助眠剂。”弗格斯哼哼两声，“你猜我听到了什么？……他们有个胃口巨大的宝贝，听说能一口气吞下一艘船。”  
莱耶斯身子一滞，神色正经起来，“把你知道的都说出来。”

石屋外天色渐沉，温度也降了下来，小风一吹浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
杰西站在屋外无聊得都快风干了。  
就在他即将嚼完嘴里的第七根草，门开了。大副精神一振，他扭身看见杰瑞从里面走出来，刚问了两句，对方还没回答，莱耶斯和半藏跟着出来了。  
“走吧。”船长脚下没停，踏上小路向码头走去。  
欧珀叫了一声，忽扇起翅膀落到了莱耶斯的肩上。  
几个人在后面跟着。大副看了眼半藏，对方抿着唇摸不清情绪，他思索了一下决定还是跟杰瑞问个清楚。  
“哎，知道船在哪儿了吗？”  
“明白是谁干的了……变色龙号的人。”  
“谁？”  
“没听说过。”  
“我也是。”杰西沉吟片刻，再问，“莱耶斯想到解决办法了吗？”  
“我不知道……”  
“你怎么问什么都不知道。”杰西啧啧摇头，“那告诉我，这件事是不是巫术搞得。”  
走在旁边的半藏开口：“不是。”  
大副的表情立马就从期待变成了“好无聊啊”的失望模样。  
回到码头，水手们听话地生火烤鸡，他们围成一圈取暖畅聊，从宝藏聊到女人，一起哈哈大笑互拍后背，气氛十分热烈。  
直到船长回来，他们瞬间变得安静如鸡。  
几个人回来取会暖。  
一刻钟后，莱耶斯点了杰西，让他去妓院买几条大号裙子，还叫半藏跟着。  
船长原话：“大小要男人穿得进去。”  
杰西纳闷，但还是听话地去了，问了码头周围的妓院一圈勉强找到了两条大号裙子，妓女看他们的眼神都带着奇怪。  
俩人带着裙子回去了，但是……  
“啥？！”大副满脸不敢相信，鸡腿骨都从他嘴角掉了下去，“你让我穿着这个混进变色龙号？”他指着地上摊开的那两件花纹夸张、颜色艳俗的裙子。  
听到这，一旁的半藏忽然低下头，压抑的笑声从他喉咙深处传来。一些船员也忍不住笑出了声。  
“是的。”莱耶斯淡淡道，撕下手中一块肉喂给了肩上的欧珀，“岛田也去。”  
然后半藏再也笑不出来了，他唰地抬起头，瞪大双眼，满脸难以置信。  
“……”哈？


End file.
